legaiafandomcom-20200214-history
Noa
Noa (ノア) is a feral child born in Conkram but raised in Snowdrift Cave by the Ra-Seru Terra (using the body of a wolf). She is the second playable character found in the game, and she is first introduced in a flashback shortly after Vahn reaches the entrance to Mt. Rikuroa. It seems that Terra may have figured out or prophesized that Noa would be one of the eventual Ra-Seru heroes, as she pushes Noa to train her body and mind every day. Because of this, by the time she meets Vahn, she is a very skilled fighter. Appearance Noa has a small and lightweight body, however it is highly toned due to her daily regimen of training with Terra inside of Snowdrift Cave for most of her life. Noa has unkempt dark pink hair that is tied back in a ponytail, though multiple strands of hair hang down the sides of her face. She has large green eyes spread far apart and a small nose and mouth. Noa typically wears a blue bodysuit that covers her waist and legs and tattered chest, arm and leg coverings on top of it. She also sports brown sandals that let her toes stick out. Background "She lives with a wolf of the Ra-Seru in a cave. She was not born there, but then where is she from? Noa and Terra do not know. Noa isn't very good at thinking, but she is good at recognizing evil." - V-JUMP Noa was born to Queen Minea and King Nebular of Conkram, and is the sister of Cort. She was to represent a new era of prosperity, but not long after her birth, the Mist attacks Conkram. Queen Minea, resigned to her fate, orders a Soren to take Noa very far from Conkram. The Soren flies an incredible distance to Mt. Rikuroa but dies from the effort, plunging into the top of the mountain. Noa is unharmed from the fall, and is found by a wolf. Shortly after the wolf finds Noa, Terra finds Noa as well, pledging to live with Noa. However, as Noa is too small to become one with Terra, Terra instead joins with the body of the nearby wolf, where she raises Noa. Personality Noa is incredibly curious and extremely hyperactive. Due to being raised in a cave by a wolf, she is somewhat rough around the edges. She has no concept of etiquette or what is and isn't appropriate to say and do in social situations, therefore she can be offensive or embarrassing to others even when she doesn't mean it. She is a very social person and loves to be around others. In fact, being by herself is one of her worst fears (she will even cry if Vahn tries to leave Drake Castle without notifying her). Initially shy toward Vahn, she latches on to him after he rescues her, along with the wounded Terra from Caruban on top of Mt. Rikuroa. Noa and Vahn maintain a positive relationship throughout their adventures, although he sometimes has to help calm her down during one of her tantrums. Her relationship with Gala is much more of a struggle, however, as their personalities are polar opposites. Noa's naïveté often grates on the strict and disciplined nerves of Gala. Howvever, even Gala grows to love her as a close friend. Noa has to deal with horrible trauma at such an early age that it says much about the strength and purity of her heart that she's able to go on after dealing with so much sadness. Even after it is revealed that her older brother Cort is the one who caused the Mist to invade the world and even the death of her parents, Noa decides to raise Cort as a loving mother when he is reborn as an infant and given a second chance at life. Story Noa is first introduced within Snowdrift Cave in the middle of a dream where a voice is calling out to her. She is suddenly woken up by a wolf named Terra and made to train her body and mind by fighting Piuras in a section of the cave and being quizzed on several trivia facts regarding the cave and the surrounding areas. After Noa's practice, however, a brief earthquake tears a hole in the cave and causes the Mist from outside to enter. Terra and Noa leave the cave and head to the top of Mt. Rikuroa so Terra can transfer herself onto Noa using the power of the Genesis Tree atop the mountain. They defeat a Golem along the way, and Terra reveals to Noa that she is not actually a wolf, but a Ra-Seru attached to an aged wolf who will soon die if she does not separate from from the dying wolf's body. Once they reach the Genesis Tree at the top, Zeto appears and summons Caruban to kill them before disappearing. Fortunately Vahn arrives and helps Noa defeat Caruban after Terra becomes wounded and uses Meta's power to revive the Genesis Tree and give Terra the power to attach to Noa. Noa heads to the newly revived Drake Castle with Vahn and receives an audience with King Drake, who asks her and Vahn to save the rest of the world from the Mist. She then spends time chatting with various people in the courtyard of the castle and learns more about human customs after Vahn convinces her that there is nothing to fear from other people. Once she is done they head to the Water Gate, where Vahn presumably tells Noa about his intention to take Mei's mother back to Rim Elm from Biron Monastery. In the monastery, Noa meets many new people, including the monastery's Master Zopu, Mei's mother, Maya, a young hothead named Songi, and a rude student called Master Teacher. After agreeing to revive the Genesis Trees of the Voz forests at Zopu's request, they head to West Voz Forest the next day with a reluctant Master Teacher, who had been forced by Zopu to escort them. Incidentally, Noa gets Master Teacher to reveal his real name to be Gala. Gameplay Noa is one of the strongest characters in terms of damage capabilities throughout more than half of the game due to her significantly longer action bar. She is also the fastest character, but she has low defense and the lowest HP, INT and MP of the party, making her the most likely to faint from a powerful attack and the least effective in casting Seru spells aside from those affiliated with the Wind and Water elements. Gala and Vahn both surpass her in most stats (save for agility and speed) toward the end of the game, though Noa is considered by many to be the most useful party member throughout most of the adventure. Arts Noa's Sound Bites Below are voice clips of Noa in battle. Victory Quotes * The Japanese in the victory quotes was removed in the NA release of Legend of Legaia and can only be heard while playing the Japanese version. Art Quotes + Sounds Faint Trivia *On average, Noa's Arts use the most space in the attack bar and cost the most AP *Noa's finisher for her Miracle Art is a unique hypr art called "Jurassic Blow", which is a modified version of the Hurricane Kick *it is possible for Noa to be Vahn's love interest Gallery Gfs 27924 2 155 mid.jpg|Noa activating a Super Art commission__noa_and_terra_2_by_jadenkaiba-d466vpq.jpg|Fanart of Noa and Terra (wolf) Noaconcept3.jpg Noaconcept4.jpg Category:Characters Category:Characters: Legend of Legaia